Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Charlotte Walker is a main character and protagonist of The Academy Curse. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker; the friend of Veronica Shaw, Katherine Sinclair, Madison Jones, Skylar Merritt, Spencer Young, and Dylan Everhart; sister of Samuel Walker and Abigail Walker; the ex-girlfriend of Lucas Hawthorne, Jackson Parker, and Nathaniel Glass. Charlotte is a member of the Walker and Brentwood families. Early Life Charlotte was born January 4th, to Mary and John Walker. Throughout the Series Season One In "Pilot", Personality Physical Appearance Abilities Relationships Samuel Walker Jackson Parker Skylar Merritt "I won’t let you fall." "I won’t let you fall either." At first, Charlie is very hostile towards Sky, stealing from her and kidnapping her. Only when Charlie kills Liam to save Sky does their relationship begin to change. Charlie sets Sky free and she begins to go to the academy. Charlie continues to be rude, even threatening Skys life multiple times, and she continuously tells Sky that they're not friends. Despite claiming to hate her, Charlie saves Skys life. She trains her at the orders of Bea, which results in some bonding, but when Sky mentions Charlies mom, Charlie injures Sky. She later heals her and the two go to the woods party. After Veronica's death, they become roommates. Charlie seems to be acting civil at first but then she begins to torment Sky even more after becoming jealous of Sky and Jax's relationship. Meanwhile, Sky gets ahold of her moms diary, making her suspicious of Charlie because of who her mother was. When Charlie becomes possessed, Sky notices something is wrong because Charlie was acting nice to her. But later, Charlie threatens Sky and makes her upset, causing Sky to lash out and injure Charlie. Sky joins with the others to bring her back after they discover what's going on, Sky realizing first because of the stories in her moms diary. Charlie begins to be nicer to Sky after this, allowing the girls to develop a friendship. Sky tells Charlie about the diary and the two conspire. Sky uses magic and Charlie begins to worry about how she did it without learning the spells. Charlie invites Sky to a girls night at the club, where the two seem to be getting along well, until Sky witnesses Charlie kill a man. Charlie then kidnaps her again with Sam to keep her quiet. She tells her the truth about their parents and who killed Veronica. Later, Sky manages to convince Charlie to go to her mom to get answers. They get detention but use their jewels to escape, revealing the power the two have together. They go on a double date with Luke and Spencer. By the end of the first season, they're friends, agreeing to never let each other fall. In the next season, they're still close. Lucas Hawthorne "First loves never last… I get that now. Maybe we’ll meet again… Be each others like… fifth loves." '"'Maybe." Luke was Charlie's official first boyfriend. He was always polite and charming and made Charlie fall for him after wearing her down. At first, she had shown slight attraction but backed off because he had a girlfriend, despite him flirting with her. He broke up with his girlfriend and tried to get Charlie to date him. After a while, she agreed. She was nervous to go on the date since it was her first ever and she was very late because of detention and she had to bail because of demons. He continued to chase her despite her leaving him out of her supernatural lifestyle, having to lie to him, but the two did date for a while. But, after Luke was kidnapped by Victor, Charlie broke up with him to keep him safe because she couldn't tell him about supernatural and drag him in any further. He stayed civil and kind afterwards and the two split. Veronica Shaw Veronica and Charlie were best friends since they were kids, being roommates at the academy the whole time. Veronica was always dragging Charlie into trouble, but Charlie didn't mind because it allowed Charlie to be free and have fun when she never would've otherwise. After Veronica dies, Charlie is heartbroken but she doesn't show it on her face, never actually crying about it. Instead she stays collected on the outside and distances herself from everyone. Jeremy Cruz Nathaniel Glass Dylan Everhart Other Relationships Charlotte and Madison (friends) Charlotte and Alexandra (friends) Charlotte and Benjamin (friends, kissed, crush on his side) Charlotte and Bea (mother-daughter figure) Charlotte and Mary (mother and daughter) Charlotte and Abigail (sisters) Charlotte and Jessica (half-sisters) Name Trivia She was born on January 4th, making her a Capricorn. Luke was her first official boyfriend. Jax was her first love and first time. She has the most love interests on the show, but she doesn't think she's worth love. Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot High School Execution Haunted Who done it? Dark side Unpermitted Magic Club Zero Detention Masquerade Halloween Quotes Gallery